


Illumination

by wench_fics (WeasleyWench)



Series: Draco In Shadow [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyWench/pseuds/wench_fics





	Illumination

\- Illumination –

Midnight is grey. It blurs and doesn’t recoil like daylight; instead, it expands and whispers  
like a long-lost friend. Draco heeds its call, draped in the cascade of moonlight. The silvery gaze drenches him and feels fresh, familiar.

It no longer itches.

“Draco?” Harry mumbles. The sheets shift and tangle around him as he turns. Draco watches his chest rise and fall unbrokenly; then Harry’s mouth opens wide and he exhales sleep. “You coming back?” Rounded and hoarse, the question sinks into Draco and he contemplates.

Yes, no, maybe. Sometimes it’s too much.

The decision is one Draco takes a day at a time. A week at a time. A month at a time.

Seven months later.

Harry squints at him. The wrinkles at the corners of his eyes are reminiscent of Potter leaving and always returning. Those memories ache more than soothe some days, and Draco flails to find plasters, gauze or needle and thread to close the wounds. Or at least staunch the blood flow.

But then Harry leans forward into the moonlight and Draco sees green. He forgets the dark rivulets.

He leaves the window behind. There is no colour there, until daylight. And every day that Harry gives Draco the choice, red, blue, yellow remain.

He breathes Harry’s offering.

Only one touch – one person – is fire.

-=-=-


End file.
